Afuera
by MakukisRR
Summary: Por fin era plenamente feliz.


_La película "El jorobado de Notre Dame" y sus personajes pertenecen a_ _Walt Disney Pictures_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

* * *

 **AFUERA**

Las campanas resonaban. Ellas indicaban que la primera misa del día estaba a punto de dar inicio. Los feligreses se acomodaban en sus asientos o empezaban a entrar por las puertas. Era domingo, por lo que mucha gente está presente. La gran catedral de Notre Dame daba lugar al que lo deseaba.

En la torre sur, el campanero haló por última vez la cuerda para dar el repique final. Caminó por el campanario para dirigirse a su habitación. El joven observó las campanas, y decidió que el día de mañana puliría a "pequeña Sofía", ya que el polvo la estaba empezando a cubrir.

El encargado del campanario era pelirrojo, con unos grandes ojos verdes. Poseía una gran fuerza y era muy ágil, ya que la tarea que realizaba le exigía esa condición.

Junto a su mesa de trabajo estaban tres gárgolas. Las luces de los vidrios de colores que colgaban del techo se reflejaban en sus pieles hechas de piedra. Eran estatuas que cobraban vida para hablar con él. Les tenía un gran cariño, habían sido sus únicas amigas durante mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días Quasi- dijo Lavender. Era la única mujer de las gárgolas, y la más inteligente.

-Buenos días chicos- contestó el joven campanero tomando asiento.

-¿Fue el aviso de la primera misa?- pregunto Víctor. De las tres, él era la gárgola más alta y fuerte.

-Así es. Dentro de dos horas será la siguiente.-

-Entonces tenemos dos horas para divertirnos- anunció la gárgola más ancha, Hugo. Su boca esta manchada de comida, y sus manos sostenían dos racimos de uvas.

-Deja de comerte la comida del chico- gritó Lavender tratando de propiciarle un golpe a Hugo en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Quasimodo mientras tomaba un cuchillo para poder tallar algo en un pedazo de madera. Era dueño de una gran maqueta de madera, donde estaba la catedral y los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Gracias por preguntar Quasi…- dijo Hugo mientras masticaba lo último de las uvas – Estaba pensado que…- la gárgola se detuvo ante un ruido extraño.

Todos se giraron para ver de donde provino ese sonido. En el suelo se encontraba tirada una hoja metálica, partida del filo. El cuchillo de Quasimodo estaba roto.

-No puede ser- se lamentó el joven yendo a recoger la hoja del suelo. Analizó si había alguna forma de repararlo, pero ya era imposible.

-¿No tienes otro?- quiso saber Víctor.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Era la única herramienta para madera que le quedaba.

-Pues tendrás que ir a comprar uno nuevo- concluyó Lavender. Algunas palomas ya se habían puesto encima de sus cuernos.

-¿Crees que me dé tiempo?- dijo preocupado Quasimodo. Tenía que estar aquí para tocar de nuevo las campanas.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la tienda?- preguntó Víctor.

El joven movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Pasaba tanto tiempo en la ciudad como le fuera posible.

-Entonces corre Quasi- respondió Hugo, que empezaba a degustar una nueva comida –Te recomiendo bajar por el exterior. Llegarás más rápido, y no distraerás a la gente que está escuchando la misa. Después de todo, ver a su héroe no los dejará prestar atención.-

El joven se rió ante el comentario de la estatua. -Gracias chicos, volveré tan rápido como pueda- expresó el campanero mientras brincaba por su balcón para bajar por la catedral.

Sabía donde apoyar sus pies y donde situar sus manos para no caer. Era una práctica que hacía desde niño, además de leer y tallar madera. Brincó por varias gárgolas, se deslizó poco después y pasó la "Galería de Reyes". Al estar a un metro del suelo, el joven se soltó.

Desde pequeño, la idea de poder salir de la catedral aunque solo fuera un día le fascinaba, pero existía un factor que no se lo permitía: nació deforme, y era jorobado. Por muchos años creyó ser un monstruo. Un hombre que llegó a considerar como un padre fue el causante de este pensamiento.

-Buenos días Quasimodo- alcanzó a oír el pelirrojo a lo lejos. El momento en el que salió por las puertas de Notre Dame por primera vez, cuando Esmeralda y Febo lo presentaron al mundo, una niña lo abrazó, y le dio la bienvenida. Era la personaba que lo saludaba.

-Buenos días Anna- le respondió alzando la mano para saludarla. El cabello rubio de la chica esta suelto, y llevaba un vestido azul. Le tenía un gran cariño, y de vez en cuando lo invitaba a jugar con sus amigos o convivir con su familia.

Por fin la gente lo veía, y lo conocían. Caminaba como uno más de ellos, el sol tocaba su rostro cada mañana, incluso acostumbraba pasear por el río con Febo y Esmeralda, que en unos meses se casarían.

Por fin era plenamente feliz. Podía estar en el lugar que más había anhelado: afuera.


End file.
